1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for forming a three-dimensional pattern. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for forming a three-dimensional pattern on a shaped workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, exterior components of electronic devices (e.g. notebook computers, mobile phones, and digital cameras) are often made of metallic materials. Various patterns embellishing the entire electronic device are frequently formed on the exterior components to draw consumers' attention. Laser carving has been applied to form the patterns on a surface of the metallic shaped workpiece, while the quality of carving is affected every now and then by the outline of the shaped workpiece. For instance, depth of the patterns of the shaped workpiece often gives rise to difficulty in focusing laser beams during caving, such that the patterns are far from being delicate, the patterns are too shallow, or the outline of the patterns is too indistinct.